


Soba

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Arashi was served the worst soba they had ever tasted.





	

It was, hands down, the worst soba Nino had ever tasted. In his entire 31 years of existence he had never tasted soba this bad. He put down his chopsticks in disgust as he saw Sho do the same.

"This tastes really bad!" Sho exclaimed with eyes wide open.

"I've never tasted something so bad before! So much so that I feel that even I can do a better job..."

Nino chuckled.

"I would agree with you on the first point, but that is until I've tasted your soba, because I'm pretty sure that will become the new champion." Nino teased as he watched Sho sulk.

'Slurppppp'

The duo turn their heads to watch their bandmate in amusement and amazement. There was Aiba, perched on the edge of the sofa, diligently slurping the soba without uttering a word. They continued watching as Aiba meticulously finished off the rest of the noodles without complains.

"Ahhhh tsukareta! (That was tiring)" Aiba exclaimed as he wiped his mouth.

"How was it? Was it good?" Nino asked.

"It was... erm... er..." Aiba stammered as he considered what to say.

"It's ok to just say it you know? The cook isn't even here!" It was Nino's turn to exclaim.

"But it's not nice..." Aiba frowned.

"Tadaima! Is everyone starving already?" Jun asked as he entered the greenroom holding bags to bento and Leader in tow.

"Eh?" Aiba said as he looked down at this empty bowl and then at Nino's and Sho's.

"What?" Aiba asked.

Nino merely shrugged.

"Since Jun-pon isn't here yet, I told him to buy something on the way for us." Nino explained.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH! And you didn't tell me! Uso!" Aiba protested.

Nino merely stuck out his tongue.

"Arghs you stupid brat! I'm gonna kill you!" Aiba yell as he lunged towards Nino.

Nino dodged and tried to run, but with not much space to run to in the greenroom, Aiba caught him soon enough.

"Oi stop it!" Nino giggled as Aiba started tickling Nino in his sensitive spots.

Nino decided to take revenge by poking at Aiba's ribs.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Aiba yelled between fits of laughter.

Soon the two of them were rolling on the floor in a tickling match.

 

Sho chuckled as he looked at the two kids wrestling on the floor.

"Jaa, let's eat!" Sho said as he helped Jun distribute the bentos.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sho, Jun and Ohno happily tucked in.

"Umai!" Ohno exclaimed.

"The bentos Jun-kun brings are the best!" Ohno said to a beaming Jun.

"Uwahhh umai na! Ne, since you two are not hungry, let's finish the other two bentos too!" Sho said as he started opening the remaining bentos.

"Oi! That's mine!" Nino and Aiba exclaimed in unison as they stopped their playing.

"It's all your fault!" Nino chided Aiba as the duo made their way to the table.

"What? Me? Are you kidding? That was so your fault!" Aiba protested as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Itadaki... oi! What are you doing!" Aiba was suddenly cut off when Nino stole a piece of meat from his bento.

"Jaa!" Aiba huffed as he stole the ebi fry from Nino.

"Oi! My prawn!" Nino cried as he stole an ebi fry back from Aiba.

"Kids." Sho exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

Ohno and Jun merely laughed as they continued eating while enjoying the show.


End file.
